


Lost in Translation

by sansakatara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansakatara/pseuds/sansakatara
Summary: Catelyn’s brow furrowed and she got the bemused look grown-ups sometimes got when talking to young children and something got lost in translation.
Relationships: Catelyn Tully Stark & Sansa Stark, Jeyne Poole & Sansa Stark, Jeyne Poole/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 20





	Lost in Translation

Sansa liked boys.

After all, how could she not? She had a big brother who would sometimes relent and play tea parties with her. Robb also didn’t mind that she sometimes crawled into his bed after a nightmare to cling to him, because his room was closer than Mum and Dad’s. She a baby brother too. Mum sometimes called Bran a monkey because she caught him trying to climb when he hadn’t even taken his first steps. It had been Sansa whom Bran had given his first smile. Sansa’s brothers made her feel sorry for Jeyne, who was an only child. She liked her cousin Jon too, who was a whole year older than Robb but not as fun as him because he was kind of mopey sometimes.  
Sansa also liked the boys in her class. She liked Podrick who was sweet and would let her borrow his pencils whenever she wanted. She liked Tyrek too, because he often said funny things. She liked Ned Dayne, who was the best at playing soccer. She didn’t really like Joffrey, who happened to be related to Tyrek in some way. Sansa knew that her Dad and Joff’s Dad were friends, and when she had first learnt this, Sansa thought maybe she and Joff could be friends. That was until Joffrey had shown how mean he could be. Once, Sansa had been tempted to push him off the slide after he said something horrible about Robb but Joffrey had moved away and the moment had fallen through her fingers like water. 

With all this mind, it was therefore not surprising that a five-year-old Sansa would get confused after asking her teacher a curious question. This confusion would later lead to the following scene when Catelyn later picked Sansa up from school. Arya was in her booster seat, kicking her legs. Robb wasn’t with them, as he was going to a friend’s house that day.   
“Did you have a good day at school?” Mum asked, smiling at Sansa.   
Sansa beamed. “Yup! Mummy, did you know I’m gay?”  
Catelyn’s brow furrowed and she got the bemused look grown ups sometimes got when talking to young children and something got lost in translation. “Darling, where did you hear that word?”  
Sansa bit her lip then stopped, because biting her lip was something only Arya did. She did twirl the end of her braid though. “I overheard someone calling my teacher Mr. Alyn, gay. I asked him what it meant, and he said it meant he liked boys. And I like boys too.”  
Catelyn tried not to smile. “That’s lovely, darling. But I think you’re a little confused. What Mr. Alyn means by liking boys is a little different to what you think. It means he likes them the way Jenny Oldstone likes Prince Duncan in your storybook.” The book had been a gift from Edmure, and Sansa was devoted to it.   
Sansa’s eyes widened. “Oh.” She felt a little silly now. 

Years later however, Sansa realized differently. When Jeyne had kissed Sansa for the first time leaving her breathless, she realized that she didn’t quite like boys in the way she always thought she did. And perhaps her five year old self had been right all along.


End file.
